Fallout
by Rockgod
Summary: After the episode "The Good, the Bad and the Alex" Alex Russo wants to have a 'talk' with Justin about him not trusting her to do the right thing.


Fallout

Summary: Set after "The Good, the Bad and the Alex". Alex wants to 'talk' to Justin about not trusting her to do the right thing with Stevie.

A/N: I don't own wizards, I am not a wizard, Disney does and they are the real wizards.

_Say goodnight, out like a light._

The spell flew right into Justin Russo's face, just as he entered the family wizard lair.

The Russos or a least the children and Uncle Kelbo were wizards, beings with magical powers. The children, Alex, Justin and Max were going to have to compete with each other to keep their powers just like their father, aunt and uncle before them.

Justin did not know why he was thinking about his family's history or the competition. Well maybe the competition, he really wanted to win, but right now as he was gaining consciousness he realized he was in big trouble.

He jangled the restraints his hands were in. The cuff was fuzzy, Alex.

"This can't be good." He said aloud and his eyes rested on his sister sitting on a chair, her feet up waiting for him to wake up.

"You're right about that." She said her wand lazily waving in front of her.

"Look Alex whatever it is I'm sorry, really." He said sincerely.

"No I don't think a simple apology is enough this time dear brother of mine."

_Some are evil, some are kind, but now all must speak their mind._

"I am so dead, I wonder if they will be able to find my body."

Alex stared at Justin and for a moment he saw a pained look on her face, but it was gone before he had a chance to say anything.

"You will be if you don't answer my questions, not like you have a choice." She smirked and got up from the chair.

"Whatever it is Alex I am sure we can resolve this like mature adults and not with me as a stain on the floor that Max will find tasty." Justin said mumbling the last part, but Alex heard him anyway.

"Oh that's good, I will have to try that later, it depends on how things go from here." She smiled wickedly and Justin became more uncomfortable about his situation.

"What do you want Alex?" Justin demanded. He was tired of being scared and if he delayed her by worrying about his situation it would only prolong everything. So he tried the direct approach.

"Why did you think I was going to side with Stevie, why didn't you trust me!" She yelled at him.

Justin stared at his angry little sister in shock as she pointed her wand at him. "She was your friend and you left me. Alone with Harper I might add who tried to kiss me."

He told the truth, she did leave him.

"But if I didn't leave with her she would have carried out her plan and we wouldn't be having this discussion now."

Justin shook his shackles and said "Yeah, great discussion Alex."

"I just wanted you to hear me out and I wanted to be sure I knew what you were thinking." She said airily walking behind him to the other side of the upright table Justin was chained to.

"Are we done?" He asked.

"Not yet." She said and asked, "Why did you nearly kill me in the Wizard Competition?"

"What do you mean?" He asked confused by her question.

"Fire, lightning, melting me into a puddle."

"Like I told Jerry, Dad, I only knew combat spells. I didn't know how to make a mud puddle or – "

"Liar."

"No really, but I only made those spells as a barrier and I didn't expect you to transport yourself by plant. Which was brilliant by the way."

She did not look moved by his praise as she normally would at this point.

"Did you let me win?" She asked.

"Ha, like I didn't want to be the family wizard." Justin said, but didn't look into her eyes.

"Did you let _me_ win?" She asked again.

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you trust me with Stevie?" She demanded.

"I did." He shrugged his shackles clanged against the table.

"You had a funny way of showing it." She said bitterly.

"I am a monster hunter now Alex, do you think I couldn't stop two wizards."

"I got the drop on you."

"You think so."

"Yeah." She said her wand tip glowing.

Justin opened his hand and a ball of light appeared blinding her.

Alex was about to start a spell but her wand was out of her hand and before she could even yell she was in the chains Justin was in not two seconds ago.

"Do you really think that if I thought you were going to do it I would have told you two about the surge protector or that I got a warning out to the wizard council when I ditched Harper."

"Then why wasn't anyone there to stop us?" Alex wondered.

"Because I asked them not to, that if you did go evil that I would be the one to take you in."

"You wouldn't have taken me in would you." It was not a question.

Justin answered anyway. "No."

He tapped the locks with his wand letting her go.

With a flourish of his hands he gave her back her wand.

"Don't think I am going to go easy on you because you are my little sister." He warned her

"Please you totally love me."

"Yeah right says the girl who put toothpaste in my sandwich for lunch today."

"Hey, you forgot to brush this morning, I was only trying to help out."

"I did not, you kicked me out of the bathroom with my toothbrush in my mouth."

"I was just being sure you didn't forget. I didn't need you complaining about it later." She smiled as they started to leave the wizard's lair.

"I can handle myself Alex, thank you." Justin said as he saw his dad preparing sandwiches for the day closing the door.

"I am sure you can, but I will be there to give you a helping hand." She said hip checking him before running out of the kitchen.

Jerry looked back and forth between his kids. He was sure he missed something important and it sounded serious, but he saw Justin putting on an apron to help so he went back to work.

There wasn't a black hole sucking in the substation or the universe, so it was an ok day.

The End.


End file.
